Anu (Earth-4552)
Anu, the Supreme Deity of Order, the Bringer of Light, the Everything of Perfection, is one of the two first and supreme deities—alongside Padomay—creator of the Aurbis, and often depicted as a blinding light, he is the supposed master of Jyggalag, dædric prince of OrderThe Dichotomy. History Anu 'is sometimes considered solely at the origin of the et'Ada, when in reality it does not have much to do with Ædra, nor with Dædra. Its sole role was to personify its own soul into the master deity Anuiel, whose force, later on, before the existence of existence itself, collide into a combat situation against Sithis, the personification of Padomay's soul, and the ethereal blood spilled during this fight only come into existence itself, the Aurbis, or its personification, Eru Ilúvatar. Anuiel, whose shell was now broken and in a quantic state against Sithis'Lyric Anuiel, personified his soul into Anu's final presence: ''Auriel, avatar of Akatosh, the soul of his soul, and the spiritual father of the all Ædra, '''Herald of Light. Beliefs It is thought by Aldmeri that Anuiel's creation came because Anu's will of self-comprehension, and self-reflection, but Sithis came to be to destroy this harmony and that the blood spilled by Anu itself became Auriel, who, in heritage, created the Aldmeri Pantheon, and that all other deities were created from Sithis' wrath and mutilation, and are, by consequent, false gods. The Altmer have a narrower version in which Sithis' created Lorkhan to corrupt Anuic deities with his blood and took the Elven immortality that were granted to Edhel away from Mer. Other Mer, around the end of the Second Era, started responding of their Pantheon in front of the Tribunal, who became Gods amongst Dunmer, but symbols of deceit and betrayal amongst the rest, who created their own Pantheon in a way totally different than the Altmeri or the Chimeri. Men prefer to let go of any theory concerning the chief deities, as their belief focus on the et'Ada and the reason of their own existence, which is why Eru is often considered the supreme deity to most Men in the Middle-Eastern Landmass, and yet to some in Tamriel, notably Cyrodiil or Morrowind, except for Edain and Redguards, who have their own secluded pantheon, completely outside of others' belief. Atanatári follow the neutral version of the idea, in which good doesn't exist, nor does evil, but it is only a figment of mortals' narrow mind, as taught by the Edhel, and communicated by the Striders. Even though the Edhel seem to have the right answer, only Jyggalag knew how existence came to be, as he had created a report of everything that ever happened in existence and before, until he was killed by Hermæus Mora in Mundus, as Jyggalag is the only known Dædric Prince without a plane of Oblivion at this commandThe Weakness of Jyggalag. After his death, Mora decided to include all of his past and future knowledge in the Oghma Infinium. Trivia *Anu is also the name of the Gælic Goddess of Creation, and an Old Norse word for “forefather.” **This notably creates a sense of gender absence which disputed by many. References Category:Earth-4552 Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Deities of Earth-4552 Category:Deities